Kate's Wild Party
by ScatStoryWriter
Summary: With Nathan arrested Kate feels safe enough to go to a party. Dana helps her home after Kate gets into a touch of trouble.


It was late night and the newest vortex club part was a true success. No drugs were involved as Nathan had been arrested for his previous drugging of Kate and the discovery of Rachel Ambers body, leaving Kate relieved when Dana promised her everything was going to be fine. What Dana didn't know, however, was that Kate was a lightweight. Only a few cups of different types of drinks had gotten her head over heels so Dana decided it was best to take her back to her dorm.

With her car pulling up outside of Blackwell, Dana looked over to Kate. She had been knocked out the entire journey and waking her up seemed like a bad idea. Getting out of the car and taking herself over to Kate's passenger side, Dana opened the door and lifted her out, carrying her in a position which she would soon regret. Kate was slung over her shoulder, her ass in Dana's face. Once she had locked her car, Dana started to walk her way through the academy grounds towards the girls dorm, it was already past curfew and being caught would not look good for either of them.

Dana held her breath, being cautious about her steps so she wouldn't make a sound. The security guard was passing by, which caused Dana to take refuge with Kate behind a wall. The guard was almost gone until a light pitched squeak was heard, clearly coming from Kate's ass. Dana's eyes widened. She didn't know this could come from Kate, of all people. She wasn't too worried about the guard hearing the gas leak, until it formed into a blast which rumpled in Dana's ears. The smell was horrible, but Dana couldn't cover her nose otherwise she'd drop Kate. "Hello?" The security guard was shining the flashlight towards them. "Who's there?"  
Shit. He had heard it.

Dana's head quickly turned to Kate's rear as she could hear some more air escaping. She knew they'd be caught if this one came out so with her quick thinking she shifted Kate's weight on her shoulder and grabbed a stick from the ground, swiftly reaching up Kate's skirt with it and plugging her butthole. Kate wriggled slightly, but didn't wake, which Dana was thankful for. "That should do it..." She whispered under her breath, before realising she was getting a bit sweaty herself, feeling a pressure down there that she secretly knew all too well. She breathed in and out slowly and quietly through her mouth as she eased out her fart silently. Nothing. The guard had turned and started to walk away before a series of coughs was heard. Kate. Oh no. Dana gasped as she realised this was a grade 10 fart, the silent one being the worst. The guard turned and shone his torch towards their hiding place again. "Come out where I can see you."

After the coughing fit Kate trumped again, the stick firing out of her ass and out in the open, landing on the ground near the guard, who took a step back in horror as the stick smelt of shit. Dana's eyes widened at the sight of what happened, and then even more so because of what she could smell. Kate was unconscious and defecating on her. She had to make a decision. Run for it, possibly getting caught? Or try to hide it out and take the smell?  
Just before she could make her choice, another loud ass blast was heard, this time neither from her or Kate. Was it the guard? Peeking out around the corner Dana tried her best to ignore Kate's continuous never ending shit which was now at an unbearable stench. A clear drunk, and very gassy Juliet stumbled into view getting the guards attention, who shone his light directly at her. Juliet stood there, looking like a deer in headlights as she let out another low rumble as she smiled and waved at the guard. She was clearly out of her mind and this was the perfect opportunity for Dana to get away as clean as she could. Dana kicked her shoes off to make her footsteps almost silent as she trotted out and past the guard, getting into the building undetected. She thanked Juliet for her shitty in her head, but for now she needed to tend to Kate, who was now not only shitting on her, but was also pissing herself which dampened Dana's shoulder and left a light trail through the carpets of the dorm corridors.

Dana hurried into the bathrooms and set Kate down so she could rush to barricade the doors. No one else was going to see Kate like this, she didn't deserve it. Once the doors were barricaded she glanced back at Kate who was still unconscious before turning to tend to herself in the mirror. Leaning forward she checked that her hair and makeup was all intact before pushing her bra up and feeling a wet sensation in there. Her brow furrowed as she reached deep down and pulled what could only be described as a wet and slightly squishy chunk of actual shit. Kate had managed to shit down her cleavage. Dana frowned and turned to look at Kate, her eyes widening as she noticed that shit was still leaking from her. Not knowing what to do she rushed over with one goal in mind.-Stop Kate from shitting over the shower floors. And in one swift movement she pushed her pointer finger up into Kate's pucker in an attempt to convince Kate's body to stop. She could only think how bad Kate would feel if she woke up to this. Would she cry? Would she understand and listen to what happened? As Dana sat and pondered she feared she would be answered too soon as Kate squirmed and groaned, her stomach having extended slightly. Dana's eyes widened as she feared that Kate would eventually blow up into a balloon of shit and explode. This would not look good for her, Blackwell or the showers. Dana sighed and shook her head, trying to make the right decision when she felt a churning in her own stomach. This was just the shower room, there were no toilets for her to get to. She gulped as she pulled her finger from Kate's rear and gasped when she saw shit just seeping out, like a waste tube flowing into a river. Seeing the new found relief plastered on Kate's face made her realise what she too, had to do. She could always lie and say they were both drugged, right? Dana leaned against the shower stall and smiled, closing her eyes as she felt the pressure release of her own sphincter which was soon followed by the welcomed warmth of liquid feces which seeped out from underneath her. She hummed in pleasure as she felt her asshole drum out the last of it before looking over towards Kate who had already finished and was surprisingly still unconscious. Looking around her she sighed. She wouldn't be allowed to plan a party again. 


End file.
